


Date Night, Interrupted

by kuronkuronthegorgeousclone (wood_c_thrush)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, vldlunarladies exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_c_thrush/pseuds/kuronkuronthegorgeousclone
Summary: In which Hunk and Allura are way too sweet to leave a friend sad.  Even when it interrupts date night.





	Date Night, Interrupted

“Would you care for a stroll, my lady?” Hunk asked softly, offering his arm.

Allura chuckled, her cheeks turning warm. Coming from some in their little clan – a certain small-eared but large-mouthed individual came to mind – the fancy words would seem a joke. From Hunk, they were warm and honeyed as one of his confections, and she loved him for it. 

“I should like nothing better, sweet sir,” she said, smirking a little before looping her arm through his. 

He laughed, and they set off at a leisurely walk down the Castle’s main hallway. After their latest mission, they’d stopped to rest for a quintant or two amidst a young nebula, Pidge informing them the cosmic ray interference would hide their location as long as they needed. More importantly, in Allura’s opinion, it meant living in a glowing cloud of crimson and pink and gold, newborn stars sparkling like Leyturian cave crystals in every direction. 

They paused at one of the biggest windows to the outside, and Allura dropped her head to Hunk’s shoulder. His came to rest gently atop hers, and she smiled in contentment. 

“Just imagine. Someday, there’ll be worlds here. Races and kingdoms, cities and villages and families, all living in stardust.” She sighed happily. “I’ll never tire of this.”

Hunk hummed in agreement. “I wish we could leave a note for them, or something. ‘Hey, future aliens! We saw your stars forming way back when, they looked great. Hope none of you try to take over the galaxy someday, cause been there, done that! Have a good one!’”

Allura laughed, and Hunk pressed a kiss to her hair. After a dobosh, they turned and continued, the only sound their footsteps tapping down the hall.

Until they turned a corner, and a tremendous crash in the next room shook the floor, followed by a vehement shout. “FUCK!”

“Oh, no,” Hunk said, and Allura tugged his arm, already rushing ahead. “Pidge?! Pidge, you okay – ?“

A bone-weary groan met them as the door whooshed open. Pidge sat cross-legged on the floor, head in her hands, amidst what looked like every nut and bolt and computer chip in the Castle scattered in a scrap heap. A black metal box, a few limp red wires drooping out the side vents, lay upside-down a few feet away. She didn’t move as they hurried up.

“Pidge?” Allura said quickly, shaking her shoulder. “We heard a commotion, are you hur – ?“

“’M fine,” she mumbled, brushing her off. She still didn’t look up, sniffing once. “Sorry to bug you. I know it’s your date night.”

Hunk ignored that in favor of sweeping aside a pile of screws and bolts, sitting down beside her. Allura joined him, and together, they waited.

Finally, Pidge sighed and looked up, lifting her glasses to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. With a watery smile, she grabbed a broken piece of a circuit board from her lap, half of it fried to black char. “Guess I’ll have to strengthen the resistors on the next one.”

“Can I help?” Hunk asked, and she shook her head.

“No worries, big guy. I got it. Enjoy your – whatever you guys were doing.” 

She climbed to her feet, and Allura shot a glance at Hunk. Wordlessly, they both nodded, and together they jumped up and grabbed Pidge’s arms, pinning them to their sides and dragging her bodily towards the door.

“Wha – hey!” Pidge protested, feet scrabbling and squirming uselessly in their hold. “Guys, let go, this isn’t funny – !”

“Good thing we’re not telling a joke, then,” Hunk said cheerfully, smiling down at her. “Friend-nappings are very serious business.”

“Quite so,” Allura agreed, chuckling. “What do you say, love? Cookies, manicures, and Iseulian soap operas? I haven’t yet caught up on Edge of Tomorrow’s Lingering Passions – Reiner’s twin brother, can you believe it, defected to the Witch Queen all along?!”

“Right? How dare he – and right after Reiner suddenly proposed to Lady Allynsin! It was so beautiful, I cried for, like, two days!”

“Guys!” Pidge exclaimed, but she was trying not to laugh. “C’mon, I’m fine, I’ve got work to do – “  
Hunk shook his head. “Not tonight, you don’t.”

“The mice laid down a solemn, royal Altean decree. Pidge shall not work tonight, under pain of an eternity of whisker-tickles,” Allura said imperiously, and Pidge did let out a snort at that. Finally, she smiled for real, and picked up her feet to start walking with them. 

A few minutes later, Pidge was wrapped in a blanket on Hunk and Allura’s massive, cushy bed, shoveling peanut butter cookies in her mouth with one hand while Hunk painted sparkly green polish on the other. Allura lounged on her other side on her stomach, searching the holoscreen menu as the mice skittered up and down her back, valiantly attempting to braid her hair.

“Fo Lady Allynfin geth – mmf – “ Pidge swallowed a huge bite, already grabbing another cookie – “transported to another dimension?”

“Yes,” Allura said, “and then she finds out her doppelganger there is the evil Witch Queen they already defeated – “

“Uh huh,” Hunk said, “and she gets kidnapped by the good guys – “

“Is kidnapping, like, a thing with you two?” Pidge said with a sly grin, and Hunk stuck out his tongue before continuing.

“They only do it ‘cause they think she’s evil reincarnate, literally,” Hunk added, “but then she’s not, she’s really sweet, and the lord of the castle Reiner Wolfson falls in love with her – “

“But then the Witch Queen’s generals re-kidnap her, and Reiner goes to save her – “

“And meanwhile, Reiner’s butler is all over them with getting married and having kids, he’s like a crazed mother-in-law – “

A knock on the door made them pause, and Hunk yelled, “Come in!”

Shiro and Keith poked their heads in, Shiro smiling gently and Keith looking a little confused, frowning a little. 

“I thought it was your date night, not a – sleepover?” he said, and Allura laughed. 

“Sleepovers are always top priority,” she answered, waving them inside. Keith shuffled in, grabbing a crimson-red nail varnish and eyeing it suspiciously. Shiro, meanwhile, went over to Pidge, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“We were just coming to make her stop working,” he said, directing it at Allura. “Thanks for beating us to it.”

“No problem, man,” Hunk said with a smile. “Allura, babe, do my left hand? I always mess it up.”

He passed her a bottle of sunshine-yellow polish, and she squealed with delight. “Oh, this is my favorite on you. Also, Shiro, Keith, you’re both more than welcome to join us. Although, I think we’re out of cookies.”  
Shiro looked at Pidge first, who nodded almost shyly, and then to Keith, who shrugged, trying and failing to look uninterested. He turned back to Allura with a grin. 

“Sounds great. Long as Keith lets me paint his nails.”

Keith rolled his eyes, flopping down against the headrest and kicking off his shoes before grabbing Pidge by the waist, pulling her back between his legs to rest against his chest. She settled in with a contented noise that warmed Allura right to the core, and she nearly squealed again when Keith kissed Pidge’s cheek. “Fine. But I’m not moving.”

Shiro shook his head, grinning, and settled in beside them, arm draped over Keith’s shoulder and knee bumping Pidge’s. Just as Allura was about to start the show, though, she gasped.

“Wait a tick, we’ve forgotten Lance! And Coran! Hunk, dear – “

“Hey, what the quiznak?!” a scandalized voice shouted. Lance suddenly appeared in the doorway, marching inside and putting his hands on his hips. “You’re having sleepover night without me?!”

“And me?!” Coran mimicked, popping up beside Lance with an exaggerated look of outrage. “Princess, I’m mortally wounded!”

“Me too!” Lance exclaimed, and Allura put a hand to her mouth to cover her laugh. “Ooh!” he squealed, indignation suddenly forgotten as he clapped his hands together. “We’re doing face masks, don’t start the show ‘til I get back!”

He scrambled back the way he came, and Allura just laughed. Hunk joined in, leaning close to drop a kiss on her nose as Coran settled on the floor, arms waving wildly as he explained the plot of the show to a very confused Shiro and Keith.

“I love our date nights. Even when they’re group affairs,” he murmured.

Allura pulled him in for a real kiss then, lips lingering for just a moment too long. “I simply love you, my wonderful Paladin.”

**Author's Note:**

> In theory, this will have its name changed and length greatly updated in the future, if I ever get time around to writing what I originally planned for it. Or, I might just write the other thing as entirely separate? Who knows?! Not me!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it! <3


End file.
